Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Kitchen blenders are used in domestic and commercial settings to liquefy food ingredients, mix ingredients, crush ice etc. Generally, a blender consists of a base, a jug and a lid. It is preferred that the jug have a removable blade assembly. Removable blades allow for a thorough cleaning of both the jug and the blades. However, a removable blade assembly must take into account the potential for leakage and the dress leakage from the jug with mechanical seals. Glass jugs are preferred by many users. Plastic jugs are also well known. However, the qualities of glass do not include the ability to economically shape glass with the close tolerances and accuracy of moulding associated with plastic. Accordingly, providing a sealing arrangement between a removable blade assembly and a glass jug is more technically challenging and often more expensive than a similar arrangement involving a plastic jug.
A jug for a motorised blender generally comprises a blade assembly. The blade assembly comprises a rotating blade, a shaft, suitable bearings and a coupling. The coupling cooperates with another coupling part on the base of the blender. The jug is normally fabricated from glass or plastic and then permanently, semi-permanently or removably attached to the blade assembly. Because the manufacturing tolerances (in particular with a glass jug) are somewhat coarse, care must be taken in the way that the blade assembly is affixed and sealed to the jug. Coupling the blade assembly to the motorised based requires concentricity and the correct longitudinal spacing. Further, the blade assembly itself must be stabilised relative to the jug to avoid unnecessary movement wear and vibration. Further, the blade assembly must be sealed in a way that prevents the contents of the jug from leaking past the blade assembly. A mechanical solution to these problems is also provided herewith.